1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems, particularly to apparatus and method for interfacing devices to ports of personal computers.
2. Description of the Background Art
As personal computer systems are designed with added performance and functionality, there is a resulting need to provide additional input and/or output (I/O) ports for accessing the system processor. This need may arise when additional peripheral devices, such as digital-to-analog converters (DACs) for producing sound, for instance, are coupled to the system. Typically, data are accessed either serially or in parallel through standard I/O or communications ports using conventional synchronous or asynchronous protocol (i.e., "hand-shaking.")
Data access through existing or additional ports may be limited, however, as so-called "laptop" and "notebook" personal computers having added performance and functionality are designed more compactly and with fewer components. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a compact, high-performance personal computer having improved system access.